White Liles and Fallen Tears
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: ..oneshot.. With the Dark Lord's demise comes a high price to pay. No tears shall be shed and on HIS grave white lilies shall lay...


**A/N: **Since ff had deleted my old account, here's an old one-shot I had that I'm reposting. It came to me late one night. I thought about sharing it with the rest of you out there.

Enjoy or cry, whatever your choice is.

**Published:** May 25, 2004

* * *

**White Lilies and Fallen Tears  
One-Shot**

* * *

I looked at my baby girl, showered in lilies. Her face was so serene, so pure, and angelic. She was clad in a black dress, with white lilies embroidered around the hem of her neck. Her dark jet-black hair was woven with white flowers, lilies being the most used. Her skin was pale, her face bright and happy, her pink cheeks smooth against my touch, and her eyes a sparkling green, shining like emeralds…just like her father. 

A tear escaped my eyes and it rolled own my cheek and dropped on her forehead.

She blinked her eyes for a spilt second, then resumed her cooing. Her small fingers were barely wrapped around my thumb, yet her grip was tight, almost like as if she was trying to comfort me.

I felt myself shed another tear.

Suddenly a hand, strong and callused with years of playing Quidditch, gripped my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I wiped the tear that had fallen on my daughter's face and then placed her on the bed where she stood playing with the lilies that were scattered all over it.

Turning around and I saw my husband…Ronald Weasley.

He was standing there, and I felt so secure in his tall form that leaned into him, crying silently.

He patted my back. "Hermione, you have to stop doing this. I promised Harry that I'd keep you happy…I don't want this promise to break."

I looked into his eyes. Those deep blue ones that used to sparkle when he was amused.

But sadly that didn't happen in…years.

"I know, Ron. But…" I lowered my voice so that it was a whisper, "…I can't forget him." I closed my eyes, shutting out the tears, but they flowed anyway and I felt Ron wipe them away with his thumb.

"I know it's hard, but you have to live, Hermione. Live for Lily."

I glanced at my daughter. My daughter Lillian. For the world she was Lilian Weasely, but for Ron and I she was and always will be, Lily Potter.

Harry Potter's daughter.

"I will," I replied to him and wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head slightly on top of his stomach, because he was too tall. I allowed myself to sink my cheek into his stomach, trying to enjoy the feel of his hands in my hair and my back.

But images of Harry came to me. How he used to rest his chin on my head and how his hands would twirl my hair and grab my stomach, pushing our bodies tight against each other.

The thought made me cry because he would never do that again.

"I know it's hard, but remember the promise…" he began to tell me.

"Yes," I replied, remembering how Harry made me promise to never leave Lily the way he did. How, amid all that stress and tears he told Ron to never leave our side one moment, to take his place as Lily's father. I still remember that last day we met, that frightful day that changed everything. I cried that day, and Harry made Ron promise to wipe every tear of mine.

Why did you have to leave Harry?

But the answer came back to me. It was to keep us alive and secure the fate of the world, magic and non-magic.

It was either his death or the whole world's.

I looked at Lily and wiped my tears. _Those will be the last ones_, I promised myself. No more will I cry.

I smiled up at Ron, who smiled back at me and released me from his embrace.

I picked up Lily once more and we made our way outside to the graveyard.

It was the 1st Anniversary of Harry's Death and the Fall of Lord Voldemort.

**Here lies Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man Who Died to Save Us All.**

I gave a white lily to my daughter who was barely able to hold it and bent down on my knees next Harry's grave with Lily next to me.

Harry loved lilies…especially the white ones.

Lily placed it on Harry's tombstone.

Remembering the promise I made to myself earlier, I bit my lip, willing myself to not shed that tear that threatened so daringly to fall.

Lily looked at me and gripped my hand again the way she did earlier. That's where I found my courage and it was from then on that not a single tear escaped my eyes.

…**The End…**

* * *

**In case you are wondering, Lily is little over a year old and this is a year after Harry died while getting rid of Voldemort off the face of the earth.**

**xx…Queen of Serpents…xx**


End file.
